New Girl in Town
by CarlosLover
Summary: Valentina is forced to move to the palmwoods for her sister. She meets new people and will possibly make her dreams come true! But do her dreams include falling in love with Carlos? REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my first story! :) I hope you like it and leave a review! I'm not he best writer but I try so please please please please leave a review! It would be really helpful to see what I need to work on and what to fix and also if it's interesting enough! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**And two more things:**

**1. Sorry if the story is rushed I tried to bang it out before I had to do things.**

**2.I will take anyones one shot requests! So you can PM me or leave it as a review of some thing! Okay I'll leave you alone now so you can read! BYE!**

"Just remember that we love you and we won't ever be the 'The Crew' without you!" My best friend Rachelle cries into my shoulder. Today was the day I am moving to the Palmwoods hotel in California. Moving from New York is going to be hard. I love the cold weather and playing in the snow is one of my favorite things to do and what I look foward to all year long. I hate the hot weather so of course I gave my reasons for not moving to L.A. My older sister Elena had landed a job as an actor in a new show "Kiki and Jackie". It was her life long dream to become a famous actress and when she was given the opportunity she took it. She hasn't stopped rubbing it in my face that I didn't get chosen by Gustavo Roque to become a singer which is my dream. Ugh... Don't even remind me! Anyways, so now were moving in the middle of April to start her acting career in May. My parents, of course, did not give into _my_ feelings so I gave up the fight. Though we did compromise on something. My parents took me to California on my February break, so we didn't miss any holidays, to meet some of the kids in the Palmwoods that way I knew some of the kids there and could make friends. We also moved in some of our apartment which happens to be one of the biggest ones, next to a group of boys that I only saw and didn't get to meet. With the information I gathered from two nice girls named Lucy and Camille who happened to be dating them, they were a new band called Big Time Rush and were picked to become a band by Gustavo Roque. The name made me cringe but it is what it is and I hopefully will have another chance soon.

"I'll video chat, facetime, text, or call whenever you want, if you start to miss us!" Another one of my best friends Maya chimed in.

I stare into seven sets of watery eyes as I try to find my voice. Those eyes held so many memories and inside jokes that I start to tear up. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much! But I promised myself that I wouldn't cry because this is not the last time you will hear from me! And my parents said that maybe for my birthday I could come back here and visit!" I try to sound strong. This is probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my 18 years on Earth. We call ourselves "The Crew". It all started in first grade when we were all in the same class. Nina, Maya, Jessica, Gianna, Rachelle, Rebecca, Katie and I. We all became instant best friends and have been that way ever since.

"Alright... I can't miss our flight so... See you soon because this isn't goodbye!" We all have one last group hug before I trun around, hop in the car, and start our trek to the airport.

It was probably the longest 48 hours of my life. We had a long flight to L.A., or at least it felt that way. When we arrived at the hotel, we unpacked all of the boxes that night incase no one was home to do it the next day. It was now the late afterfnoon of the second day that we have been here and the whole time I've been video chatting with my friends and babysitting my little brother Frank Joesph. I felt so emotionally exhausted from jet lag and missing my friends that I preferred to stay in today. But the past few hours, my hyper active brother has been bothering me to go to the pool because he was now bored from playing video games all day.

"Frank it's 3:00, can you just suck it up and I promise we can explore tomorrow?" I plead but Frankie is now sitting on my foot with his arms and legs wrapped around my leg like a monkey.

"PLEASE? At least to just get a smoothie and walk around a little? I could really use some fresh air!" My 13 year old brother tries to reason with me.

"Fine but only because I want a smoothie!" I yell as I walk into my room to change into my galaxy print denim shorts and a black cami with black vans. I grab my wallet and keys and trun to leave and see Frankie beaming that he got his way. No surprise... I'm a sucker for his adorable face. We are walking to the elevator when I see Lucy and Camille walking along side Big Time Rush. Let me just say that they are _hot_and have the cutest smiles ever.

"Hey girlie!" Lucy greets me, followed by Camille and the guys take their time walking over. "How do you like it here?" Lucy smiles warmly as she tries to keep a conversation going.

"I like it so far but I haven't been out much because we've been getting settled in!" I pipe up and sound as happy as possible. Don't get me wrong I know that with school and hanging out that soon we'll be best friends but right now I'm tired and don't feel like talking but I guess I have to right now.

"Well, this is my little brother Frank! Frank, this is Lucy and Camille!" I introduce them and my brother nudges me for calling him little. The boys of Big Time Rush look at me nicely and mumble to the other girls.

"Almost forgot, Valentina and Frank, this is Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush!" We each shake hands and I study each of them. First I look at Kendall. The dimpled blond has many handsome features and reminds me of my ex. The thought makes me shudder and I move on. Anyways he is taken by Lucy. Next is James with longish brown hair and a million dollar smile that I know has panties dropping at every corner. Then there is Carlos. He's the shortest one with cark hair and a cute smile that makes my heart skip a beat._ Valentina! Snap out of it! You need to get to know these people and focus on singing and school! Ain't nobody got time for boys! _Finally is Logan, a dimpled brunette with yet another adorable face but I know he is too taken but by Camille.

"Well I promised my Frank that we would get smoothies, so you can come if you want but we have to be back home for dinner at 6:00 so we should start to head to the lobby!" I smile as they happily obliged and we all pile onto the elevator.

The after they showed us around a little, introduced us to a few more people and we decided to go to the pool. When I left the bathroom in our apartment, Lucy and Camille started wolf whistling and saying things like "You sexy bitch!" They came to change at my apartment where as all the guys went to 2J to change including Frank. "Shut the fuck up becuase you know that your both skinnier than me!" I say and grab a towel and flip flops.

"No, you have a sexy bod! Seriously, what do you do?" Camile slaps my six pack. I love how they are so nice, friendly and act as though we've known each other forever.

"Well I do dance, cheerleading, hockey and soccer. I also swim and bike when I get free time. While my parents were busy working on my sisters career growing up, I tried out for those sports each season and kept myself busy. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing because at that rate I would still be in diapers." Their mouths are gaped open at the amount of things I do.

"WHOA! Is there anything else you do?" Camille laughed sarcastically.

"Actually my dream is to be a singer." I hang my head at the thought. "I've always wanted to be one but I haven't been focusing on it lately." I shift in my seat. "My parents are always so busy with my sister that I had to train and try out for Gustavo Rocque by myself. Apparently I wasn't good enough and didn't have a powerful enough voice for him. And now I see who he chose." I look out the window and sigh. Then I feel a hand on my knee and turn back to the girls and try to look like it doesn't bother me.

"Look if you want we can talk to the guys and they can help with all the singing stuff. Maybe they can convince Gustavo to listen to you again and then you'll have another chance!" Lucy gives me a hopefully smile.

"No... it's okay! I want earn my title on my own and I don't want any help! Got it?" I give them a look and they slowly nod and let it go.

"Alright! Enough of this sad, sappy stuff, let's go to the pool!" I jump up and swing the door open as the ladies make their way to the door.

The rest of the day was pretty exhausting I have to admit. We played in the pool the whole time having races, playing volleyball, and having splash fights.

"I had good time today! How about you?" I ruffle Frank's hair as I unlock the aparment.

"It was fun! I didn't think that you'd actually make friends! And those guys are really cool! I like them! Their fun and invited me to hang out with them tomorrow after school. I want to be early though because Kendall's little sister Katie is my age and man is she hot!" I laugh at the remark and sling my arm over his shoulder. I have to say we're not like other kids. My friends all want no part in their siblings most of the time but Frank and I do everything with each other. Growing up, I spent the most time with him. I am close with my parents and my sister but Frank is my go-to person all the time.

"Frank! You know, I don't want to know what you think of her because you're too young!" I shout.

"But what about you and Beau? You started dating when you were my age!" I scoff at his argument and drop my stuff at the door.

"Well let's not talk about that okay? I'm gonna take a shower so you wait until I'm done. Then maybe we'll watch a movie or something!" I offer and walk to the bathroom.

Why does he always have to pull the Beau card?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2! I have the whole story mapped out! Hope you enjoy and thank you ****Carlos'sCupcake**** for the review! I won't be updating tomorrow because I have a retreat at church. Maybe sunday, I don't know? I'll let you read now! Bye! :)**

After taking a relaxing shower and eating dinner, I decided to watch one of my favorite movies _Labyrinth_ with Frank.

"Why did you tell him not to call when we left? You know that I'm friends with him too?" Frank questions as he sits beside me.

"Just drop it and I'll tell you when I want to." I mutter and try to pretend to focus on the movie. Beau was my first everything. First love, first boyfriend, first friend who was a boy in general. We were inseperable since 1st grade. We dated on and off in 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th. Then we broke up after I found out he liked someone else and was planning on hooking up with her. To save myself the heartache I left him in the dirt and moved on. When we got to high school I dated another boy named Coby but he turned out to be a jerk as well. When junior prom rolled around, Beau asked me and after thinking about it for a while, I figured why not and not many other guys were chasing after me so what the hell! We dated from then until I left to move here because long distance relationships just don't work. We broke up a week ago and it was still a sore subject because I had never stopped loving him. Of course I miss him but I think it's time to take a break from dating and not date Beau anymore. How will I now if I really do love him if someone else makes me feel more special.

"Please don't mention his name because I am trying to move on. For all I now he's making out with Julia or Ashley. I hate them... You know I do! UGH WHY WOULD YOU BRING UP THE SUBJECT!" I slap him with the nearest pillow and turn to the movie.

"You know I did it to annoy you." I ignore him and recite the first lines over the movie as he joins in.

"_Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great... Damn. I can never remember that line... You have no power over me_."

"God we can make our own version on the movie if we wanted to." Frank laughs as we finally get quiet and pay attention.

After the movie I headed to bed. It wasn't until two hours after getting into bed did I fall asleep. All that Frank brought up about Beau and boys. I can't like Kendall or Logan because they're taken but I have to admit James is increibley sexy and suave. Although he has girls drooling all over him. And then Carlos is just this adorable little goofball that I just want to squeeze his cheeks. Their all adorable. That's all I remember.

When I woke up, I immediatley turned to my phone and checked facebook, instagram, twitter and texts to find nothing from my friends. Oh well they do have lives too. I finally got the urge to get up and make my way to the kitchen. Entranced by the smell of bacon and eggs, I walk to past a the living room and go straight to my mom who is sitting at the counter reading a magazine. She's in a robe and she never wears them unless there is a need to. One reason is either it's cold and the other... people are over our house, well now apartment. It is very warm here in the spring so it has to be the people over. I slowly turn around and see 4 sets of eyes glued to my ass.

"MOM! FRANK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PEOPLE!" I sprint back to my room and put on longer clothing. All I wore to bed was purple boy shorts that say "Sexy" on the butt and a cami that stopped right under my belly button. Thank God I had a bra on. I changed into a t-shirt and bike shorts. After regaining my breath after almost having a heart attack, I make my way back out. They all hear the door close and turn to look down the hallway probably in hope that I would be in the same clothes. Frank rolls his eyes and turns back to Black Ops. James saunters over and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"You my friend, are very hot! We should go on a date! Tonight? Chez Fance?" He wiggles his eyebrows making my giggle.

"That is very sweet of you James but no thank you." I smile and walk farther to sit next to my mom. I kiss her on the cheek and start to eat the breakfast.

"Where is Dad and Elena?" I ask trying to stab my eggs with my fork.

"They went to the set to get her dressing room ready then they'll be home for the for a two weeks before she has to shoot." I can tell by the way my mom is talking that she is proud that my sister got to make her dream come true. Although I don't spend as much time I want to with my sister and parents, I'm still very close with them.

"That's great! I want to introduce Elena to some of the people here. Especially Lucy and Camille!" I finish my food, hop off the chair and place my plate in the dishwasher. I head to the living room and sit in the love seat across from the couch next to Carlos. I curl up in a ball and grab the fourth controller that Logan put down. We play for a while and I beat my brother, Carlos, and James in Combat training.

"YOU CHEATED!" They say in unison.

"NO! How did I cheat? I played the same way you all did just with more skill." I can't help but crack up at their reactions. James squeals like a little girl, Frank throughs the remote and Carlos wiggles his finger to come closer. Thinking he needs to tell me a secret, I lean over and he burps in my ear. I scream grossed out and then he starts to tickle me. The whole living room explodes in laughing, pillow fighting, and tackling. My mom gets up and walks to the master bedroom ignoing the ruckus.

"ENOUGH!" My sister bursts through the door and the room goes quiet as everyone scrambles for their oringinal positions on the couches. "Thank you! I could hear you all from down the hall." She strides into her bedroom. My dad walks in after saying hello to everyone to make his way to the master bedroom to see my mom.

Everyone turns to look at me like started it. Well maybe I did...

"Sorry she's a party pooper when she is tired. And that was fun!" They all nod in argeement.

"I HEARD THAT!" Elena yells from behind her closed door.

"She's HOT!" James grins. I glance his way and roll my eyes.

"She is hot!" He defends himself. "But she's not as hot as you!" he winks and I turn away trying not to laugh at his stupidity.

"JAMES! Their my sisters! Do you mind?" The others crack up as my brother gets up and leaves the room.

"He's right dude!" Kendall chimes in.

"Can't you at least be friends with a girl and get to know her first before you start to hit on her?" Logan offers. James shakes his head.

"Alright! I don't know about you guys but I would like to go outside instead of being stuck in all day soo..."

"Meet us at the pool in 15 minutes?" Carlos suggests and everyone agrees.

"BUG OUT!" Kendall yells a everyone jumps up to get ready. The boys leave my apartement and go to their own. I go to my sister room to ask her if she wants to come and hang out. She says yes but won't swim because she needs to go over the script. I then go to Franks room who is alreay ready to go because he over heard us. Then I go to my parents room but they decline explaining that they want to spend the day alone together since they haven't in a long time. I give them space and leave going to my own room to get changed. I wear my purple and blue tie-dye bikini, my favorite pair of galaxy denim shorts with black fip flops and a towel my avengers towel. That is another one of my favorite movies. I don't have a favorite superhero. I love hulk because he is just awesome. Then there is the two hotties Captain America and Thor. Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans are to die for. I make my way to the elavtor with my siblings when we bump into Camille and Lucy who I forgot to invite.

"Hey ladies!" I greet them with a hug.

"Hey!" They respond.

"Oh guys I want you to meet my sister Elena." I motion to Elena who smile warmly and goes to hug them.

"Wait you guys know each other? When did I miss this?" I question.

"Well Camille and I are on the shoe together. I'm Kiki and she's Jackie! And when we were at the set yesterday, mom and dad went to sign papers and I got to mee the cast. I met Camille who happened to bring Lucy with her and so we hung out the whole time." My sister answers me and I smile and nod.

"So now that we all know each other, would you like ton join us at the pool? The guys are coming too." I ask politley.

"Sure we'll meet you down there! Bye!" They both wave and head to get changed as the eleavator dings informing us that it is here. I love this place more than I thought I would. It took me forever to find drama free, nice people in my old school. Here everyone is so friendly and there is no problems. We go the pool and get a few chairs for everyone.

First Katie comes down with her pool stuff and takes the lounge chair next to Frank. I have to admit they do make a cute couple. Also, I approve of Katie because she is smart and independent unlike the other girls my little brother goes for. The second to come is James who is running down pushing Carlos out of the way to get a seat next to me. And when he sees my sees my sister though, he takes the seat in between us. Carlos takes the seat on the other side of me and we start taking about singing and work with Gustavo. Thank god James is talking to my sister instead of me. They both have big egoes and are both talking about the short amount of time they get in the bathroom. Ya... with my James' rep, they'll be making out in a few minutes. I'd rather have him hitting on her than me. And I don't exactly think that when he said I was prettier, he meant it. Well at least he tries. James is not my type either so, I'm glad I don't have to worry about the constant trying to ask me out anymore.

Finally Lucy, Kendall, Camille, and Logan come down together. They take the last four chairs on our side of the pool before the Jenifer's can take them. Carlos goes to chase them so I'm kind of left as the only person without a date. I decide to peel off my outer clothes and dive in thee pool. I do about 5 laps when a giant flying ball of flesh is blocking my path. I Surface and wipe my eyes to see Carlos with that childish smile of his.

"Carlos! You almost killed me!" I screech while he tilts his head back in laughter.

"I know! I'm sorry! You're a fast swimmer and I was trying to scare you, not kill you!" He grins at me. "I felt bad leaving you in the middle of the conversaton so I wanted to apoligize!" He looks at me.

"You know you could ahve just called me! Maybe I can't see underwater but I can still hear!" I giggle. He nods and gets out of the pool. He then turns around and offers me a hand out which I take. He lifts my out like I'm a doll. WOW! Let's just say that.

Kendall's POV

After we all met at the pool we each went with our boyfriend or girlfreind. I felt bad beause Valentina didn't have anyone but Carlos who went off to chase the Jenifer's. He is like a 4 year old sometimes but the Carlos the world doesn't get to see is the chill, sweet Carlos that gives the best advice. I know that once Tina sees that side of him that she won't even be able to resist him. That won't happen soon so we'll have to plan something. I need Lucy, Camille, and Katie to plan it because they are very devious. We need to fuck Valentina up so Carlos can run in and sweep her off her feet. I'm a genius!

"KATIE! LUCY! CAMILLE! EMERGENCY MEETING!" Is shout as they all jump up. Everyone here knows that when anyone of us calls a meeting like this, that there is plan being made. But since Tina and Frank just moved here, they don't know! Man I am smart! They all coming rushing over and we rush up stairs to 2J and lock every lock we have on the door. We make up a plan and soon we pick a time to enact it. God is Valentina gonna be scared and the serious, hero side of Carlos will show and they'll... Or at least I hope they do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3! I'm sorry for any mistakes but I'm tired and this is a long chapter so I really don't have the strength to read it over hehe. Anyways so... Thank you ****Carlos'sCupcake**** for the reviews! You really are too sweet!**

**Just putting it out there again... I'll take anyones one-shot ideas! :)**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Frank let's GO! You're gonna be late for lacrosse!" I grab the keys to the yellowncamaro we call Bumblebee because my brother is a huge fan of transformers and walk to the door. I start to leave because I know once Frankie hears the door close he'lll come flying out. He knows I don't play when it comes to being on time.

"Okay okay... I'm here." He pants as hje finally meets me in the lobby. I can tell he took the stairs. Hmm... Good way to keep him fit!

"I'm gonna drop you off and then go to my appointment at Roque Records. I'll be down by the time your lacrosse practice is done. If I'm not you have 3 options: 1. Stay there and wait for me to be done. 2. Walk/run here and be a good boy to keep in shape. 3. Or you can walk home. Anyways it's not long from Roque Records of the Palmwoods. Whatever you do just text me so I don't have worry the whole time I'm there."

"Fine just don't leave me hanging too long either." He agrees as we climb into the car. Today is the day I will be going to Roque Records to hopefully fufill my dream. I have a few songs prepared but I think just to play it safe, I will just cover "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. The boys talked to Gustavo and after hours and hours of asking he gave in. Even though I asked them not to get me in, I'm happy they did because at least I know they care and want me to be happy. A few moments later we arrive at Turf Island and Frank shoots out to joins some teammates walkingn in as well. I go over what I'm going to say in my head as I pull out of the parking lot. Wow now that I'mfew moments away from meeting Gustavo again. The guys told me all about their auditions and Gustavo sounded like a beast to them. When I auditioined he was chill and just told me my flaws and called next. I guess that was better than his reaction to the guys but still a dream crusher.

I pull into the parking lot of the place. When I park I start to doubt my confidence and rethink my idea until I here a knock on the window. I look up from my fingetting fingers and my eyes are met with sparkling chocolate eyes. I smile when I see Carlos beaming through the glass. I finally find the courage to shut off the car and get out.

"Hey nervous?" He asks and lends me a hand. I grab it and stand up straight. Do I look scared? Is it that obvious? I was so sure of myself before, what is happening?

"Umm... A little. More than I thought but I'll survive!" I stand up as straight as I could to look more confident.

"That's the spirit! And remember that now matter what Gustavo says about your singing, your still amazing or at least I think you are." He smiles and I blush.

"Thanks Carlos!" I pull him in for a hug. "That really means a lot and sure is helping with the nerves!" I comment as he pulls away to put his hand at the small of my back and guides me in the building. I haven't really spent that much time alone with Carlos since I moved here. Everytime I'm around him, he's either pulling some crazy shenanigan or acting like a goofball. The whole time he touches my back I feel little sparks of electricity flowing through my body. That can't mean anything. I mean don't get me wrong Carlos is the sweetest guy ever and has the cutest face to go along with his great personality but he doesn't sound like the best person to settle down with. He just seems a little immature. While going over all of that in my head, I manage to miss that we happent to be standing in front of Gustavo's office door.

"Gustavo asked Logan to come outsitde and lead you in but Kendall insisted that I go. I don't know why so just if Gustavo asks, just say it was Logan so he doesn't turn my neck inside out." He looks into mmy eyes and I can't help but feels shivers me a hug for good luck. I wait until he walks away then I push open the door into Gustavo's office. We talk for a few moments about why I want this and how I got to California. He also he remembers me but still and thinks I have a lot of potential. He is really sweet to me and nothing like the way he seems to treat the guys. He tells me that he wants to hear me sing now. We walk to the studio the guys are working in. He yells at his "DOGS" to move and they run into the ohter side of the glass faster than he can finish the word dogs and soon follows them in. I am told to then sit on the stool and put headphones on. I do and I give him the thumbs up. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all are standing smiling eagerly as Gustavo starts the track.

"_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack-tack..._" I finish the song and to my suprise there is a smile on every face in the room including Gustavo _and_ Griffin who happened to walk in the room.

"Singing another one!" James mouths and I oblige. This time I sing my own song.

"_Before the sunsets tonight will you tell me you love me? Will you say we're forever? Will you call my "baby"? Am I your everything? Am I your everything? Am I your everything?_"I stop out of nerves but Kendall rolls his finger in a circle telling me to keep going.

"_This is the last time we'll be together but don't ever stop listenting to your heart cause you'll be on my mind before we even say good-bye." _I finish the end of the song and look up from my music book/diary. I find them clapping and woo-hooing away. Griffin presses a button and speaks into the microphone.

"Well you better have more songs then that before you start to tour!" He winks and my mouth gapes open. I thought it would take more than one try to get into this place. Some of my favorite bands were produced by Gustavo. WOW! It's still sinking in that I got the job when I'm grabbed and thrown in the air like a rag doll. Logan is the one that throws me up but Kendall catches me. When he lets me go, I move to James, he lifts me up and spins me. I finally am met with Carlos. He grabs my shoulders and smiles. He then pulls me into a big bear hug. We stay in that position for a few minutes. I don't notice but everyone else heads out towards the lobby. We pull apart and just smile at each other awkwardly. I look down at my watch and realize the time.

"I have to go pick up my brother so I'll see you guys in a few minutes at the Palmwoods." I turn around and start to make my way to the lobby. I hear footsteps behind me and a shout of my name. Turn to the sound and find Carlos trying to catch up to me.

"Hey I uhh.. I uhh.. Well do want to hang out by the pool later?" He asks and shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at his feet.

"Ya... That w-would be awesome!" I try to find his eyes and when I finally do, he eyes gleam brighter than his eyes do with corn dogs. As much I love hanging with Carlos, I'm honestly not as close with him as I am with like Kendall or Logan. I'm friends James but he's always into other girls that walk by. I wonder how this will go? I let him walk me to my car and speed away to get Frank. Wow I can't help but think that was really random. Oh well... I'll give him a chance but not like a date it's only been two weeks.

**Kendall's POV**

"Whoa dude you like walked her out and everything! What is going on?" James questions. "I thought I had dibs on her. She's hot and your just gonna lose her with your corn dogs and helmet and burping to ask her out!" He continues and rolls his eyes indicating he thinks Carlos has no chance.

"Ya dude I thought you like curly haired Jenifer. I mean you've been chasing her since we got here. Now all of a sudden you like Valentina?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Well I to answer James: No you did not call dibs on her. Maybe in your head but none of us heard." Logan and I shake our heads "no" and agree with Carlos. "And to answer Logan: I figured since we've been here for like months now and she hasn't even bothered to say hello that I should try someone else. Valentina is always nice to me and I just asked her to hang out to get to know each other better. It's NOT a DATE!" Carlos puts on his helmet and starts to walk out to my moms mini van.

"Wow! We didn't even have to enact the plan!" I sigh now that that is out of the way. I'm really suprised to see Carlos do that. Not that he's not capable of getting his own date but that he did it by himself without asking for advice. I've started to see a major change in him lately. I mean I don't want obnoxiously loud Carlos around sometimes but I think he's finally maturing. Soon enough we're all in the van and off to the Palmwoods.

**Valentina's POV**

I pull into the turf island parking lot and see Frank outside with Katie.

"Hey kay-kay! What are you doing here?" I ask rolling the window down.

"Oh um... I met a few of my friends and I met here to play softball and after our time was up Frank came to practice and asked me to stay so I did. He also said he could give me a ride home. Do you mind?" She starts to move closer to Bumblebee with Frank.

"Of course! Where do you live again?" I joke and she giggles as Frank opens the door and pops the seat up and hops in. He slams the seat back in place and lets Katie get the front seat. Within a few minutes were in the Palmwoods where we find the boys goofing off with water guns. Before I can protest, Frank drops his lacrosse bag in my hands and runs to play with the guys. I sigh and sling it over my shoulder as Katie and I make our way to the elevator. Lucy and Camille come sauntering out with a guy I hear them call Jett who looks over me, grins and winks then walks away leavinng the main entrance.

"Who is that ugly dude?" I look down at Katie for an answer.

"That my friend is Jett Stetson. Biggest playboy in the whole U.S. Bigger than James." My eyes pop out of my head as she continues. "He drools over every girl that steps foot in hotel. He was hitting on a girl named Jo my brother used to dated until she had to move to shoot big movie." She finishes as the bell dings telling us we've reached our floor.

"Thanks Katie! I'll keep an eye our for him." We split up as I head to my apartment and she to hers. I unlock the door to find Elena and my mom on the couch and my dad in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi everyone! Frank stayed downstairs to play with friends and right now I need to borrow Elena!" I drop the lacrosse bag and rush over to the couch. I grab her arm and rip her away from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off".

"He - wha - I was watching that!" She stutters as I throw her over my shoulder.

"Sorry we own the movie so you can watch it later." I finally reach my room at the end of the hall and lock the door.

"What do you want evil little bitch?" She sits on the corner of my bed.

"Really was that needed?" I raise an eyebrow but cut her off before she can answer. We always call each other names like that but never really mean it. "Carlos asked me to hang out by the pool and it's not a date. At least I don't want it to be. Anyway I just want to get to know him so what do I wear?" I huff.

"Ummm... Hmmm..." She walks over to my closet and started to rifle threw it. She returns to my bed with my purple tank top with a criss - cross back and really ripped denim short shorts. "Just add your purple vans, the 'V' necklace and matching bracelet with a little perfume and call it a night."

"Wow! Thanks! Now leave!" I point to the door and she walks out happy to return to her movie.

I few moments later, I walk back out of my room and out the door saying good-bye as it shuts. I make my way to the elevator when I bump into Carlos so we head down together.

"You look really pretty." He comments and grabs my hand to spin me around. "How did you know purple was my favorite color?" He asks sarcastically.

"Really its mine too!" I smile as he holds the door to the elevator door open and lets me climb aboard first like a gentleman. "Why thank you!" I say as he pushes the "1" button. The elevator starts to head down we get into a conversation about hockey when the elevator starts to make wierd noises.

"What is was that?" I ask starting to get nervous.

"I have no idea!" Carlos stares at me wide eyed and scared.

"You know what! Don't panick! We only have three floors to go and there is nothing wrong with the elevator." I try to plaster the best smile I can to try not to make the situation worse.

"You're right and I won't let anything happen to you!" Carlos wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder as we both try to stay as calm and collected as possible. Suddenly there is a big bang and we come to a complete stop.

"OHHH MY GOD! WE'RE STUCK! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET OUT!" I start to bang on my pockets to find I my phone on it's spot on the night stand nex to m bed. "I DON'T HAVE MY PHONE AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO LEAVE! I'M STILL ON 18 I WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! I JUST GOT THE JOB OF MY DREAMS AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! OOOHH NO! I'M USING ALL THE OXYGEN!" I take a deep breath and hold it in.

"Tina... Calm down... I don't have my phone either but someone is going to have to use the elevator soon or later and they'll figure out we're missing." Carlos pulls me into his chest for a hug. I wrap my arms around his back and hold on for dear life. His biceps around my body feels so good and his cologne is driving my nose crazy. He is not the Carlos I met a week ago. The other Carlos we loud, hyper, smelt of corn dogs and was always wearing his helmet. After a few quiet, relaxing moments of being comfortabely wrapped in his embrace, we part and I thank him. I sink to the floor and lean against the wall sighing. This was going to be a long night. This was not the night I had planned for celebrating my new job either. I haven't even told my family. Thank God everyone is going to be home tomorrow morning.

"Valentina?" Jars me out of my thoughts.

"Ya Carlos?" I look up to see him across from me.

"Um... I... Well... Do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow and write some songs? Sorry this did not go the way I planned... Not that this was a date or anything cause I'm not ready for something like that right now."

"Don't worry Carlos, I'm still in the position too." I look back at my feet.

"But I still want to hang out with you just not in an elevator. Gustavo wants us to write some songs and I know you do. I'm bad at that stuff. That's normally Kendall's job. I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"

"Definietly! I would love to help you!" I'm really starting to like Carlos. BUT NOT like like him. Just like. JUST like.

We spent three whole hours in the elevator. We talked about family, pets, sports, working with Gustavo, my old school and friends and played hand games. After the two hour mark, Carlos had moved to my side and wrapped an arm around me because I was cold and fifteen minutes later, I was out like a light.

A few moments ago Kendall, Logan, Lucy, and Camille finely got Buddah Bob to fix it. The only thing the I never forgot about was the evil grins that painted their faces. Meh, I bet that was nothing. I'm just happy to be out. As soon as we did get out, I called to Frank who was with James and Katie to come upstairs. I took the stairs right away and went straight to bed. I had some big news for the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey! Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while but here it is! It's kinda long but I couldn't stop writing! ****Carlos'sCupcake**** - Thank you for all your reviews! And ENJOY!**

**A one month later.**

It has been the best few weeks here ever. I actually get to spend a lot of time with my sister and mom because of the odd working hours of the studio and school. Anyways yesterday, I was walking out with Elena and my mom to go out to lunch and then shopping. They took the elevator and I took the stairs because after the incident with Carlos, I figured I'm better off using my legs. Well we met in the lobby. I let my mom and sister walk ahead while I stopped to say hi to the guys, Lucy, and Camille. When I walked over, they all leaned back and started to whistle. Tell me that that isn't suspicious at all. I didn't get any response from anyone but Carlos who kept getting nudged by Kendall and James who were on either side of him. I took note of that and caught up with my family members.

We went out for a ladies lunch first at an Italian resturant called Olive Oil, then we headed to the mall. First we went to H&M, Forever 21, and American Eagle to get clothes. Then we headed over to Call It Spring and Nine West for shoes. Finally we went to M.A.C., Sephora, Bath&Body Works, and Victoria Secret. Elena, my mom, and I always go on a shopping spree before each new season. It's also a good excuse to get out of the house and let my dad and Frank spend time together. And just beacuse we moved to a different place, that does not mean we were never going to do it again. HELL NAH!

"UGH! I'm so tired!" I scream and plop down on the couch as we finally made it upstairs to our apartment. I drop all my bags and stretch my legs. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE getting new things like anyother girl. BUT, I hate shopping for long periods of time like this. Every store we go to I just want to clear all the clothes off of a display and lay down! "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" I scream once more and pick all my bags again and drag them to my room. Once I close the door I immediatley start to take my clothes off when I hear someone clear their throat. I jump 10 feet into the air and turn around to find Kendall, Carlos, and James on my bed with Logan sitting in my popason chair in the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!" I screech and make Logan cover his ears. Thank the Lord that I only started to peel off my shirt and that it didn't mae it to my bra.

"Well my dear," James saunters over, " we came here to see if you wanted to go the ice rink and play hockey with us when Frank told us you were coming home soon. So we hung out with him and came in here a few minutes ago to scare you. We were waiting for Frank to give us the signal but he never did. So we just stayed in here."

"Well ya did, so mission accomplished! And no I can't come because if I take one more step my legs might snap in half!" I pout and I was not lying about the snapping part. James proceeds to lift me up bridal style. I wrap one arm around his neck and the other on his arm. I lean in and sigh. The relief on my feet feels amazing and James smells amazing. I feel his grip on my legs loosen and I am plopped on my butt down on my bed. I scootch up to the pillows and sprawl my legs out from under me. I close my eyes and start to doze off when I hear whipsers.

"Let's draw on her face!"

"OOO I want to kiss her!"

I feel movement and a mass of man comes over me to my face. I fidget a little to make it look like I'm actually asleep. Soon a feel small breaths on me. I put my plan into action and leap up screaming at the top of my lungs. All four boys are on the floor becasue they have either fallen off their chairs or the bed. I'm standing up on my bed when I drop down to my knees and face plant into the bed lauging so hard I cry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Logan looks up at me still covering his ears.

"I think I shit my pants." James mumbles.

"Well I wasn't asleep! I was falling asleep but you guys are stupid and whisper too loud so whoever was trying to kiss me made a mistake!" I laugh.

"UM... That was me and I was not going to rape you, you little bitch. You are going to experience the Diamond Effect sooner or later so..." He trails off.

"NO I'm not! Now do you want to watch a movie?" I ask and get four nods in agreement.

We put in _The Avengers_ and I make popcorn; request of Carlos. It takes all of a half hour when the guys then mention they're hungary IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIE! So they all sit at the stools behind the island and I dig through the fridge.

"Are you sure she is single cause I am dying to tap that!" James, once again is HORRIBLE at whispering.

"Yes! And EW!" I shout and pull out defrosted chicken breast, eggs, butter, breadcrumbs, and flour.

"Um... What are you making?" Carlos asks eyeing the food.

"Nonna's famous chicken cutlets!" I reach into the cabinet and grab the neccessary untensils for making them. "If you couldn't tell by my name, Valentina Katerina Coppola, I am 100% Italian. My Nonna, which is grandma in Italian, made these for me all the time when I was little and I haven't had them in a while since I moved here." I start to whisk the eggs.

"Well I think Italian's are VERY hot!" James smirks.

"Well I think you're getting no where and are VERY annoying!" I state matter-oh-factly and ruffle his hair. This makes the three other nut jobs start crying from laughing so hard and Carlos falls off his stool.

"THEY'RE READY!" I shout into the living room. I set out my chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes, and ceasar salad. The boys, Lucy, and Camille all come flying in and dive into the remaining seats in the dining room. I told them they could come over and we could have a little party. While cooking I had a conversation on the phone with my mom telling me that Frank would be sleeping in apartment 2J with Katie and that my mom, dad, and sister would be going to go to a different city for two days because they had to film something for my sister's show. I asked Camille about it and she said it was for cast members above the age of 18 and of corse we are 18 so she couldn't go. I don't nor will I ever understand these things.

"WOW!" Carlos exclaims closing his eyes in enjoyment. "This is amazing! How do you do this?"

"It's in the blood." I shrug and put another fork full in my mouth. "OH! Since we have the whole night to ourselves to get fucked up," I giggle evilly, "I know exactly where my parents booze is!" Everyone picks their heads up when I mention booze. "Those little bitches think that they can hide it from me but I'm a hound dog and can sniff out anything. Plus they don't drink like ever so they won't find anything missing!" This makes everyone grin and giggle with excitment. Soon enough everyone is done eating including Carlos who had about four servings and managed to finish before I finished my first. I cleaned up everything as quickly as possible and grabbed shot glasses. Then I went to the back of the cabinet under the sink tucked away in the back beghind window cleaners and tools.

"Okay you is ready to get fucked up?!" I say pouring out whipped cream vodka into all the shots glasses we have. The Logan and Carlos push all the funiture over while the rest of us deal with the alcohol or food. They lay out all the pillows from the couch so that we can we each have one to sit on. We bring the food and drinks to the middle of the circle of pillows and pop a squat. When everyone is settled we each grab a shot glass to have a toast. "To having the best and most fun night EVER!" I scream followed by the sounds glasses clinking and teh shouts of my best friends screaming "Cheers".

"Okay so first is first," Lucy says, "we play spin the bottle!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kendall stands up.

"Kendall please? We never ever do things like this and I want to have fun tonight! We can make rules like no more than 10 seconds!" Lucy made the best puppy dog face she could which made me laugh.

"Fine. Everone else in?" I look around the room to see everyone else nodding their heads.

"Okay! Let the games begin! But who wants to go first?" I ask.

"I WILL!" James grabs the bottle from my hand. Maybe I should have sat in a different place. I am sitting between James and Carlos the only singles ones here with me. With my luck the bottle will end up on me and he'll try something more. Oh well I got my girlies to help me!

"Spin already!" Camille bounces eagerly in her seat. So James takes the bottle and spins it. I don't think that he realized his strength it spins for about a minute and oh ya what happens? IT LANDS ON ME! AND WHO CALLED IT? MEEEE! UGH... I guess I have to be fair to the game and I'm just lucky I'm not one of the guys who has to kiss a brother. He turns to me and smirk.

"You had this coming you know? I told you that one day we would end up dating." He chuckles evilly.

"Oh haha... NO! And NO! So let's get this over with." I sigh and turn towards him. His face is gorgeous but he is not my type at all. He's too self-centered. He turns towards me and pulls me on his lap. This gets us a few "WOO's" and "YOU GET HER!" Everyones voices but Carlos could be heard. A few minutes ago he was all for it and now somethings up. I lick my lips and lean in with my hands on his biceps for balance. He has one had on my thigh and the other on the back of my neck to pull me closer. Our lips finally meet and soon enough his tongue is in my mouth. Let me just say WOW this guy can kiss. We lose track of time and we have to have Lucy scream, "WE MADE A DEAL NO MORE THAN 10 SECONDS!" We pull apart and he lifts me up like I'm a doll and I'm back in my spot beside him.

"Not gonna lie Diamond but that was awesome!" I smirk finally understanding why girls like him so much.

"I don't want to do it but I told ya so!" He laughs and smoothes back his hair.

Next I go and I have to kiss Logan who only pecked me but I support that because of Camille. next Carlos goes and gets Lucy who goes all out and gets Kendall jealous so they go to the bathroom to have sex. NASTY IN MY BATHROOM! Next is Camille who gets Carlos and they only peck too. Then Logan and he get James and by this time Kendall and Lucy are out to see it.

"Okay you two fuckers have to kiss for the full 10 seconds!" Lucy throws her head back laughing.

"UM NO!" Logan and James say in unison. We all laugh and push them closer. They peck and we just let it go. After that we ended the game and on request of Carlos we all take another shot each.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" Lucy screeches grabbing my ipad. "The adult version." SHe wiggles her eyebrows.

"WOO HOO!" I throw my heads up earning a few giggles from a few.

"Boy am I lucky." Logan hugs Camille making me laugh. Kendall told me he didn't know what he was in for when he started dating Lucy. He has learned that you can't tame that girl and so have I.

Lucy puts all our names in and shuffles them.

"Camilioen! Truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare."

"OOO... Choose a person next to you and have them take off their underwear and wear it on your head." Lucy chuckled.

"Nasty!" Camille turned to of course who took them off in the bathroom and came back within seconds with them hanging in his hand. She put them on and grabbed the ipad from Lucy's grip. Camille shuffled the names and looked at James.

"James... Truth of dare?"

"Dare of course."

"You have to moon us for one minute."

"I can deal with that because my ass is just beautiful!" He stands up, removes his belt, and pulls down his pants and boxers to reveal a tan ass that looks as hard as a rock. Fuck! Why is every part about him beautiful. I grab his belt, fold it in two and smack the round ass next to my head.

"OWW!" He yelps.

"Sory it was right there, I jsut had to do that. And it was too cute and perfect so I had to make it look bad!" I laugh as he gives me the middle finger. Everyone is doubles over at my comment but Carlos. Again I note it but blow it off not starting anything now. Every other time I've seen Carlos he's either a ball of energy or a sweet heart with corndogs and his helmet asking me to hangout. After the one minute James returns to his oringinal position and takes the ipad from Camille and shuffles it.

"Kendall, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Party POOPER! Anyways, when did you lose your virginity?"

"The beginning of this year when it was Lucy and I's fisrt year anniversary!" I kisses her temple making me and Camille swoon.

"Suprised that horndog let you last that long!" I giggle getting a glare from her. Kendall laughs too and takes the ipad too.

"Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh NO NO NO NO NO! Lucy screams. "This is the first time that your playing truth or dare with us and your getting dare! Next round you can choose what you want but not now!" She clicks 'Dare' and ignores my request.

"You and the person on your left have to go in the closet and play seven minutes in heaven!" She smirks ahppy with what came up. I look to my left and see Carlos's eyes glued to mine.

"Fine." I say and get to my feet helping Carlos up and leading him to my coat closet by the door. It's the only one in this apartment that could fit both of us and the stuff in it. We slide in and I pull on the lamp above our heads. I lock the door (THANK GOD IT HAS ONE ON THE INSIDE! I don't know why though) and sit on the floor next to Carlos.

"We don't have to do anyhting ya know? And I wanted to talk to you. What is up with you lately? You don't laugh at my jokes that you would normally be crying over and you ignore me most of the time! A few weeks ago you asked if you could take me out and now you won't even give the time of day!" He sighs and looks at his feet.

"ONLY 30 SECONDS PAST SO CARLOS YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET TO THIRD BASE BEFORE YOUR CHANCE IS UP!" James screams. I roll my eyes and turn back to Caros who is now looking at me.

"I um... umm... I never really liked anyone as much as I like you and you seem to like my crazy ways. Your a gorgeous girl and I get really neverous around you. That is one of the reasons. The other is that James is always trying to make a move on you and you always seem interested and it has been bothering me so I stay away so I don't have to kill him. Although he doesn't like you and won't like you because I do and he's not like that." He sighs and looks at his feet again and plays with his fingers. "I can't even describe my feelings for you because I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Well," I take his face and make him look at me, "all you had to do was tell me. I don't nor will I ever like James and I feel the same thing about you!" I smile still cupping his face. "And you do know this is called seven minutes in heaven for a reason?" I force my lips onto his. I feel him kiss me back just as much as I gave. He puts one hand on my waist and puts the other on the back of my neck pulling me on his lap. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull away for a moment to get a bit of air.

"Best first kiss ever!" He smiles in a daze.

"Awww that was your first kiss! How cute!" I gush.

"Well I was saving it for someone special and your more than special!" He pulls me back in making me moan.

"I HEARD THAT AND YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!" Lucy skrieks.

Carlos moves his hand down my back to my butt giving it a squeeze making me buck into him. This makes him smile and only makes me want more. I have to tame myself and remind myself that I'm only 18 and what if my parents found out? My dad wouold never let me see Carlos again. I pull away again for air. Carlos kisses my neck making me giggle because I am VERY tickish and push him away 'cause I HATE it! He laughs and fixes me so I am sitting side-saddle on him.

"Wi-will you be my girlfriend? And can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes I would love to go on a date! And YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I've been waiting for you to ask me! Especially since I'm your first kiss which I think is abosolutley adorable!"

"AWESOME!" He pulls me into a hug and I bury my face in his chest. I breath him in. He smells like a mix of corndogs and the same smelling axe my brother uses. His muscles at my sides feel sooo good!

"So you think we should tell them?" He kisses my temple.

"HELL YES! I can't wait to rub it in James' face!"

"I swear you have a girl version of my brain!" He stands up sitll holding me while I laugh.

"Well how did you get so lucky?" I joke kissing his cheek and unlocking the door for him. I can't wait to see their reactions! This should be interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! I'm stupid and when I went to add chapter 5, I added chapter 2 so, sorry, my mistake! So anyways it's finally SPRING BREAK although it's cold and raining (I wish it was snowing instead!) Unlike normal people I am bonding very well with my couch so hopefully I can write more! :) And ****Carlos'sCupcake**** - Thanks for reviewing and I know! Valenina and Carlos are finally together! **

*****This chapter I was really stuck on so sorry if it sucks!*****

"NOOO! I WANTED HER! YOU SAID I WAS A GOOD KISSER AND SLAPPED MY ASS! NOW YOU SLAP MY HEART! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FALLING FOR THE DIAMOND CHARM! CARLOS HAS NEVER GOTTEN A GIRL OVER ME! UGH!" James stormed out of my apartment.

"Well that was interesting! I called it!" I jump out of Carlos arms and around to his back. I jump on his back to get a piggy back ride.

"AWWW! Congrats Valentina!" Lucy squeals and cups her cheeks from excitment.

"You go girl!" Camille fist pumps.

"Congrats Tina and Carlos!" Kendall high-fives both of us.

"Good for you Carlos and awesome for you Valentina!" Logan smiles sweetly.

"Thanks guys! And what James said was not accurate! So I said he's a good kisser, I'm entitled to my opinion! I slapped his ass that was an inch away from my face, no joke! Plus I think Carlos is sweeter, hotter, and a better kisser!" I hug him.

"Did you bang him in the closet?!" Lucy winked.

"NO! Kendall your girlfriend is sooo fucked up! BTW if we did it would be none of your business!" I shout as Carlos pulls me down on his lap on the couch.

"SO YOU DID!" She smirks.

"NOOOOOO! AND I'm sure you'd hear it if we did!"

"We didn't Lucy." Carlos blushes.

"Touche little bitch." She quiets down and we watch Bridesmaids. After the movie is over they all decide to go back to their own apartments and hang with their boyfriend or girlfriend while I clean up the mess left behind.

"You don't need to help." I mumble grabbing dirty shot glasses on the floor.

"I want to since you are my girlfriend!" He chuckles sort of slurring the word girlfriend. He's a lightweight... good to know.

"You know we've only been dating for... two hours and you're treating me like a princess already." I argue. "Go home and get some rest. You sound like the alcohol got to you a little."

"I'm fine! And who says a can't help my... what's beautiful in Italian?"

"Bella."

"My bella girlfriend!" He finishes his sentence! "I'm gonna call you that from now on! Bella!"

"Okay. Kendall calls me Tina, everyone else calls me either Tina or Valentina, and you call me Bella. It will be our special thing!" I say as I put the glasses in the dishwasher. "But I need to call you something special!"

"Ohhh what about Hulk for me? I have bulked up a little and I keep getting stronger sooo... what do you think?" He crinkles his face waiting for an answer.

"Whatever makes you happy, Hulk!"

"YEAH BUDDY!" He throws his hands up and pushes the couch back to its original position.

"Thanks for not only helping me with this... But with being so sweet and welcoming. It really helps with being new and all!"

"No problem BEEELLLLAAA!" He spins in a circle. Man he's just getting drunker by the minute. And I think he's taking the Bella thing a little too far.

I turn around and go back to cleaning for about fifteen minutes in complete silence. I take a moment to process all that happened the whole night. I finish and turn around to find Carlos completely passed over the back of the couch. "Well he is really a lightweight! And this is going to be a nightmare!" I sigh and use all my strength to pull him around to the front of the couch. Thank God I am very strong. My family calls me Hulkeye! I'm strong for my size and I have really good eye sight like Hawkeye. I can't imagine Elena in this situation! She would probably leave him on that way cause she can't lift a gallon of milk. I position him on the couch on his back with his hands on his chest, he looks so cute. How did I get so lucky moving here meeting these people especially him? I bet my old friends forgot about me becasue they don't call everyday like they promised and Beau? Never once have I talked to him since I left. And the few hours I've been dating Carlos makes me wonder if he ever treated me right. I mean he almost cheated on me once so... I don't know I just need sleep. I can't just leave Carlos alone though in case he wakes up which I highly doubt or falls off the couch or something. I grab my phone and sit on the love seat across from the couch. I dial my mom and inform her that Frank is okay I guess since he hasn't called but I'm sure he is. I also, tell her about me and Carlos but don't mention how it happened or that we had a party. I hate and never lie to her but this I have to. After hanging up with my mom I grab my favorite fuzzy blanket from the linen closet along with the pillow from my bed and my stuffed animal killer whale! In an attempt to help me fall asleep and I've never ever slept without him, EVER! I know sad to admit as an almost 19 year old but he's my babe. He's with me since I was little and my grandpa got him for me before he died so I never sleep without him close to my heart.

So after tossing and turning for an hour from my brain refusing to shut off, I slip into my flip flops, grab the blanket and go to the stairs slowly and climb a few flights until I get to a door and open it to find exactly what I was looking. The roof. Kendall showed to me once to help with writers block and to help with new songs. I sit in the middle and look and the beautiful in front of me. There is a few lamps above me but it would be better if they were off. It's really dark out. I mean it's two in the morning. All the buildings are lit up and and rodes are basically empty. It's nice to get some fresh air.

**Carlos's POV**

I wake up with a really dizzy sensation. All I remember was having a good time, then a closet with Valentina and asking her out and her saying yes. Oh and she called me Hulk and I called her Bella. I don't remember anything before the party. That is hard to say because I can say what I had for breakfast on my 8th birthday, eggs, bacon, and toast. See. Well at least I remember asking out the most amazing girl in the world. I get up realizing I'm still in Valentina' apartment. I ask her out tonight and she runs away already! Did I fart while I was passed out?

"Bella? Valentina? Bella? Bella?" I walk around calling for her but I can't find her and with the head ache I have I will never be able to go back to sleep so I know the place to go.

**Valentina's POV**

I'm enjoying the little breeze when the door creaks open. I immedialtey stand up ready for run in case of anything just to find the face of a little latino man.

"HEY BELLA!" He whispers and runs over. "Didn't expect to see you up here? How did you find this place?" He takes the blanket off my back and wraps it around the fron of my body as I sit on his lap.

"Um... had trouble on a song one day and Kendall and I came up here and helped me with it. It was a good way to help me with writers block. I come up here a lot to clear my mind. You?" I turn my head and rest it in his chest shivering from the wind. He pulls me tighter and starts to explain.

"Same. Except for the writing. I don't write as much as Kendall but I do like to clear my mind and be alone sometimes. I normally show off the ten year old part of me because I love to have fun. But behind the scenes, I'm really chill and just like to relax." He leans his chin on the top of my head.

"Wow! I would have never guessed but I like you either way. To tell you the truth, I don't know why but I've never felt this close to someone in such a short amount of time. And I feel like I've known you forever. Something about you seems so comfrortable and I feel like I can be myself around you." I yawn. Of all times to feel sleepy its got to be now.

"How's the headache?" I lift my head and look in his eyes.

"Getting better! I mean I didn't drink much but I don't drink a lot so when I do, I get messed up fast!" He laughs.

"I could tell since I was the one that pulled you on the couch and tucked you in!" I chuckle.

"Really? I'm sorry! You could've just let me be! How did you do it? I weigh a ton compared to you!" I raises his voice in disbelief.

"Well I play A LOT of sports and I'm not a prissy pants like most girls I can handle things fine. You weren't that heavy! And even if you weren't my boyfriend," I smile, "I would still help you! I was not raised like that. I took care of you. If you've noticed your hangover is light, since you such a little kid," I nudge him making him blush, "I gave you a little cool, wet towel on head and some advil."

"Thanks. I really is good to know you care. You have no idea the amount of girls I have tried to date that have either not liked the way I act and you can't change that! Or they like me cause of the money I make and don't do stuff that I like."

"Wow! I'm sorry! I would never take advantage of you! Your too cute and sweet first of all, but your also a really caring guy! Better than my ex if you ask me!" I yawn again only this time I can't keep my eyes open.

"Yeah thanks for being the best girlfirend ever! But you'll just end up like the rest, turned off." He sighs.

I can't hear the rest of what he said because before I could stop myself, everything around me went black.

**Carlos's POV**

I know that Valentina didn't hear the last part because she is snoring right now. It's getting cooler out and I feel her shiver and pull herself closer to my chest. She is so hot, smart, and funny. How did I get her? Did I mention she is also very adorable when she sleeps? It's so cool to finally have a girl that likes me. The Jenfier's never looked at me or if they did it was a look of disgust. And Stefanie only stayed a few months and broke up with me before she left. I hope Valentina stays for a while. I know I fell fast but what's not to like about her. Another cool breeze shot by and she shivered again. I stood up and made my way to the door. I feel her squrim so I slow my pace not to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Carlossssss!" She laughs and tightens her grip. I smile wondering what in the hell this girl is dreaming about and open the door. I wallk down a few stair cases to find a door and leave the stairs. I walk to her apartment and try the door. Smart me locked the door behind me and she doesn't have a key. I walk down the hall to 2J and knock on the door. Logan opens the door and moves aside as he sees Valentina passes out.

"She passed out in my arms on the roof. Isn't she so adorable when she sleeps?" I puch past him and walk in. I go straight to the couch and sit down with her on my lap still curled up in a ball holding on for dear life.

"Ahem... James." Kendall nudges him.

"Fine. Carlos I'm sorry dude. I overreacted and I'm happy you finally got a girl. You got a really great one too. Don't do anything stupid to ruin it. And I'll apoligize to her in the morning." He sighs obviously still upset he didn't get a chance with my Bella.

"Thanks and you better apoligize to her. I'm gonna stay with her tonight on the couch so when she wakes up she doesn't freak. Why are you guys still up? And I thought only James came home."

"Well Camille and Lucy both have to work tomorrow so we let them sleep." Logan informs me.

"Oh okay. And how is Frank and Katie? They're not sleeping in the same room are they?" I ask. I mean Frank is an awesome dude and I totally trust him but Katie I've known much longer and she's like my little sister so I'm very protective just like Kendall, Logan, and James.

"No. Of course I made sure they're not. It's good that you wanted to sleep here because he's sleeping in your bed."

"That's fine and good." I nod. "Okay can someone grab a blanket and can you guys leave now, I would like to at least get some sleep tonight?" I make a puppy dog face. Kendall opens the closet and throws over two pillows and a blanket and bids us good night. James mumbles good night, and Logan waves and leaves. Finally, peace and quiet. I Place Valentina next to me and I get up. I place the two pillows in the corner where the two ends meet and shake the blanket open. Valentina groans and stretches waking up.

"Hey sleepy head." I whisper.

"Hi Litos. Where am I?" She looks around in the darkness.

"Your at our apartment. You kinda didn't bring your key and you fell asleep so I brought you here." I lie down and pull her up to the pillows. "It's like 4 a.m. so let's sleep." I say closing my eyes.

"Mmm..." She says and almost immediately starts snoring again. And soon enough the world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there peeps! So I'm sorry for the confusion last time! It turns out chapters 2 and 5 were one number away from each other! (Not anymore) But here is chapter six! Sorry its a little late but I started track last week and with that plus homework I only get a few minutes a night to write! My apologies! Also I had a little trouble writing this chapter so excuse the sucky-ness! Well better late than never so here it is!**

**Valenina's POV**

I wake up in a daze. Last night was such a whirl wind, I don't feel like it even happened. I got some sleep last night thanks to cuddling with Carlos. I get up and walk to the kitchen counter to sit on a stool.

"Top of the morning to ya!" Frank walks over to hug me.

"Good morning to you too." I whine. I got up way too early. "Did you guys have fun?"

"HELL YES!" Frank shouts in a whisper.

"Language." I eye him.

"Fine. But I've heard worse." He argues.

"Well I took Katie to see the movie _Mama_. And then we went for ice cream and came back and pulled pranks on Bitters. I had a blast." He looks over at Katie who was blushing.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. But Katie, can I talk to you for a moment?" I crook my finger for her come to me.

"Yeah." She says as I lock the bathroom door shut.

"Do you like Frank?" I ask with both eyebrows raised and a serious look on my face.

"Umm... Well... I-I do-don't... ummm..." She stutters and hesitates.

"I'll take that a yes!" I giggle with happiness.

"YESSSS!" She screams with giddiness. "HE IS HOT AND NICE AND GENTLEMEN LIKE AND HOT AND SWEET AND HOT AND I REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM!" She squeals at the top of her lungs.

"I KNEW IT!" I scream. "And just know that even though it grosses me out to hear you talk about my little bro that way, I approve of you because your gorgeous, mature, and my best girl friend here. Plus your brother is a good friend and I trust you and him and your mom completely! And if you ever need to talk about anything or want advice... You know where to find me!" I wink and leave the bathroom with Katie at my tail.

"HULK!" I shout and run and jump on Carlos' front flinging my legs around his waist.

"Well good morning Bella!" He laughs pulling me closer to his chest.

"Hulk? Bella? You guys have been dating for like 9 hours and you already have a couple thing?" James scoffs. "Carlos is making me lose my swag!"

"He's quite a keeper!" I laugh closing my eyes.

"And I made breakfast!" He puts me down.

"Even more of a keeper!" I laugh and glance at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO GO! GUSTAVO IS GOING TO KILL ME! I'M LATE!" I shove a few pieces of eggs and two pieces of bacon in my mouth and continue. "REALLY GOOD CARLOS! I'LL TEXT YOU LATER! FRANK GO HOME MOM WILL BE THERE SOON! LOVE YOU ALL BYEE!" I scream slamming the door and running down the hall.

"Just on time Ms. Coppola!" Gustavo walks into studio A. "I want to talk to you actually, we'll record soon! Follow ME!" I got changed after leaving 2J and flew here. Not literally. A few moments after catching my breath from running into the building, Gustavo made his grand entrance. Like always. We enter the conference room with the table half full with none other than Lucy and Kendall who are making out, Carlos, James, and Logan.

"I'M WALKING IN! STOP YOUR INAPRORIATE BEHAVIOR!" Gustavo bellowed walking to his seat. Carlos sees me and gets up making his way to me.

"Hey pretty girl!" He kisses me.

"Well hi there!" I say smiling as I kiss him back.

"Enough of the lovey dovey in my work space!" Gustavo screams from the head of the table. "So anyways I wanted to talk about a suprise I have for all of you. Since your all friends, and you all are allowed to do this together. We have been planning this for months now and hopefully will make us a lot of money. So you're ALL GOING ON TOUR TOGETHER!" He shouted and threw himself up with his hands above his heads. The whole room eruptted. I jumped on Carlos and wrapped myself around him kissing him hard. Kendall and Lucy started making out again. And James and Logan had no girlfriends, or no girlfriend around to hug so they hugged each other.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down I didn't finish yet. Well obviously Lucy nor Valenina are famous enough to go on their own tours so you guys will be opening."

"EEEPPP!" Lucy ran over putting me in a loving choke hold.

"Can't... BREATH!" I try to talk and she lets me go, going back to her chair.

"Gustavo also was talking with Griffin and he said it might be a good idea if you guys join forces. Of course do some songs alone but do some together and play guitar together!" Kelly added.

"WHOOMP THERE IT IS!" I scream and copy what Lucy did to me.

"Dismissed! We'll go into detail later! But Valentina I need you still!" Gustavo says over his shoulder as he leaves the conference room.

"WOOOO HOOOO!" I fist pump. "

Non ci posso credere! Sono così eccitato! Questo sta per essere il migliore estate mai!"

"YEAHHH! And non ci posso what what?" James laughs.

"It means 'I can't believe it! I'm so excited! This is going to be the best summer ever!' I CAN'T WAIT! MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE! This is fucking awesome! I'm gonna be on tour with my best friends and my boyfriend and and and... I can't think I'm so excited!" I squeal.

"They are coming true Bella! And breath! Now go in there and kill it! Text me when your done and we can meet at the beach or something!" Carlos' kisses my cheek and shoves me forward.

"Bye bye bitches!" I walk out of the room and slap my ass.

"WOW! I should have raped her as soon as she set foot here before Carlos got to her!" James pouts.

"Excellent Valentina! Just take it from the top one more time and then your free to go!" Mr. X says making an x with his arms.

It is now 9:30 p.m. and it was 6:00 p.m. when the guys and Lucy left. But THANK GOD I take been taking dance for years!

"And 5, 6, 7, 8! Pump, kick, turn, drop, spin, jump, down, now my favoite part! HIPS! Front, side, back, side, front, side, baack, side, roll, roll, down!" He shouts and stops the music.

"Exceptional! Now you can go! By the way, you are a great dancer! Much better than Big Time Rush and Lucy Stone!" He scrunches his face in disapprovel.

"Well I've been dancing since I was 3 sooo... I got the dancing down." I say grabbing my belongings and heading out the door. "Thanks for helping and I'll see you Saturday!" I wave good bye and leave. Finally peace and quiet. I get in the car and lock the doors, its 9:30 and a 19 year old in the dark is a calling for rapists. I take my phone out and unlock it seeing I have 2 messages. One from mom saying that she is home with everyone and wants a family night. We used to do it every Sunday back in New York but that has been kind of thrown off with our new crazy schedules. The other text is from Carlos saying maybe we can hang out tomorrow. I answer both saying yes and drive away.

When I arrive at the Palmwoods, it is basically empty except for a few people enjoying the quiet going over scripts or some out by the pool looking up at the stars. Unhappy I didn't run into any of my friends, I head to 2J to see Carlos before I spend the night with my family. I knock on the door only to be opened up two seconds later by Kendall.

"Tina! Carlos is in his room." He hugs me and moves aside allowing me in. I say hi to everyone on the couch watching The Vampire Diaries. I walk staight to the room James and Carlos share and knock before walking in.

"Hey there!" I say watching him scooch to the edge. "I just figured that I'd say good night before going home!" I sit next to him on the bed.

"Well hi and that is really sweet of you to do! By the way you look cute!" He spins me around and pulls my back into his chest. Intertwining our fingers and resting our hands on my stomach.

"Thanks! But I look far from cute! I look gross. I've been dancing for hours. Not that I don't like it." I play with his fingers.

"Well I was talking to Frank when we came back who by the way is supposedly dating Katie now, and he told me your birthday is May 9th which is next friday so I spoke to your mom and we have a VERY special suprise for you!" I feel his chest vibrate from his evil chuckle.

"YOU GUYS BOUGHT ME CHANNING TATUM?!" I scream and jump off the bed.

"NOOO! Even better so you just have to wait!" He smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imma back! Sorry for the confusion with reposting of chapter 2 and... yeah. I'm also sorry because I've had my confirmation and communions and track and all kinds of annoying things. But I finally finished this chapter so... Enjoy!**

**P.S. PLEASE FOLLOW, REVIEW, TELL OTHERS ABOUT MY STORIES, REVIEW AND REVIEW! PLEAASEEE! **

_**Valentina's Birthday**_

I the best past few days! We went out to dinner for an early birthday suprise! School AND work is closed cause um... well the guys kinda sorta trashed the Palmwoods class room by having a food fight cause James and Carlos had the wrong lunches. Then everyone else got invovled and while wrestling the two knocked over the door and the front of the room! And then they destroyed studio A and the dance room cause they declared a prank war. Of course Kendall had to prove he was the best and he threw two stink bombs and a few firecrackers in both rooms. Almost sending Gustavo to the hospital. Its funny that 18 year old guys can act worse that a room full of five year olds. Well thanks to them I, well we, got the week off. I go to video chat my grandma since my mother refuses to let her fly here in case of anything. My mom also refuses to let me fly there cause supposedly I have a suprise.

I hear a very loud conversation coming from the living room so I decide its time to get up. I open my eyes to see my best friends and my boyfriend looking at me gleaming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all chorus.

"Thanks." I yawn and stretch accidentaly kicking Camille off the bed. "Sorry!" I shot up straight and see Logan helping her up.

"It's fine. Worse has happened to me." She fixes her tank top and sits in the same spot.

"SO... We have a special suprise for but first you must eat breakfast and spend a few moments with your family. THEN... Meet us downstairs!" Kendall states. "BUG OUT!" Everyone leaves but Carlos.

"Happy birthday babe!" He kisses my cheek.

"Thanks Hulk!" I hug him.

"Well I have something for you bu-"

"But you didn't need to get anything for me. We've only been dating for a few weeks." I interupt.

"I wanted to and I should give you something!" He cups my face and places a chaste kiss on my lips before slipping a long box in my hands. I look down and open the box. I gentally grab the little half heart.

"This is so pretty! Thanks Carlos! You really didn't need to do this." I kiss his cheek.

"You are very welcome and by the way I have the other half of the heart. Of course its not the manliest thing but I got a mens chain for it. Also, you better get used to gifts cause that is only one third of the gifts I got you. Well of course the other two I had some help from your mom but other wise, it was all my ideas and planning." He takes the box and places it on the cabinet with a satisfied grin and sticks his hand out in front of me. I grab it and stand up.

"Now go eat and spend sometime with your family while I get ready. Your mom will help you with the rest. And all I'm telling you is meet me downstairs by the pool." He gives me a quick hug and runs out the door like a mad man. To be honest here, I am really scared for what's instore. MY MOM and CARLOS planning something does not make sense nor does it sound safe. For all I know he planned a bungee jumping trip into hell!

Oh well. I have to trust them.

My mom finally finished doing my hair and make up to let me go. Elena, Frank, and I all headed toward the elevator.

"I just have to say that you look very pretty tonight! And I'm only saying that because its your birthday! Kidding! Love you! But you can never beat this gorgeous-ness." She giggled.

Well ain't she funny. Gotta love her. She and James were made for ech other though. Like seriously.

"You should ask James to hang out. **Trust** me you have a LOT in common!" I suggest. COME ON! They act exactly alike except that he has a dick and shorter hair. Other than that, they both kinda look alike too. Maybe its the products that use. James never leaves the apartment without Cuda and Elena never leaves without Dolphin which is the same company just for women.

"Meh. I don't really go for guys that are younger or immature. But let me tell you that he is just drop dead sexy!" She twirls her hair and spits out her gum. "OMG! SEXY beats immature or younger anyday! I totes forgot! Okay he's mine!" She shouts and shoots out of the elevator as soon as the doors open.

"I don't even know what just happened. I was still stuck on her gum shooting my way!" I throw my head back laughing at Frank's comment. We walk out into the lobby and are bombarded with an extremely loud "SUPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! I scream and fall on the ground clutching my heart. I love suprise parties, just not when I'm the one being suprised. "What is wrong with you people!? I think I just had a heart attack!" I pant trying to regain my breath.

"Well suprise Bella! Happy birthday but I this isn't even the best part!" He took my hand and dragged me away before I could say hi to Katie, Kendall, James, Logan, Lucy or Camille who had their arms open for a birthday hug. He wisped into the pool area where I was met with very familiar faces.

"Ummm... OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR HERE!" I screamed and jumped on my friends. Katie, Rachelle, Jessica, Gianna, Maya, Nina, and Rebecca were all in my group hug. "Where? How? Why?... What?" I rambled very confused.

"Well with the help of your mom, I invited your friends here for your birthday!" Carlos kissed my cheek. "Now two thrids are done. You'll get the third part in the morning! I'm happy you like it Bella." He spins me around and dips me. He swings me back up and pulls me in for a sweet kiss on the lips. "You have to be the best boyfriend ever!" I hug him.

"AAWWW!" Only half my friends squeal.

"Wait you guys are dating? I didn't know that... Oh god." Katie mumbles.

"What's the matter with that?" I question.

"Ummm... That." She points to the doorway.

"Valentina?"

"Beau?"

"Uh oh!" I hear Frank and Elena say inunison.


End file.
